Submerged
Submerged is ReddKuta's entry to 's V Osade story contest. Story The Cloaked Toa He was standing on the cargo ship's bow, a large black cloak rendering him invisible against the starless sky. His face was swathed in a dark grey balaclava. He felt the hull dip in and and out of the water, and the bow sway rhythmically in time with it. He glanced back at the orange sodium lights of the boat's bridge. Black, featureless silhouettes of the Lykos Kinsmen crew members could be seen against the yellow ochre background. A particularity large Lykos, probably the captain, was pacing across the room, head bowed in concentration. A few smaller Lykos were sitting at control boards, overseeing the maintenance of the ship from the comfort of their swivel chairs. The pacing Lykos, who by this time the Toa was sure was the captain, occasionally barked orders to the sitting Lykos. His bass voice resonated across the entirety of the boat, saying things like, "Keep clear of that rock" and "Watch that loose starboard flap" and "Unidentified life form standing on the bow!" Oh, son of a... They'd found him. An alarm sounded, shattering the silence the Toa had been enjoying so much. He turned to face six massive Lykos toughs who had run up from the cabins barely moments before. He whipped off his balaclava and removed the hood of his cloak. "Hello, gentlemen." "Who the hell are you?" said one. "The spring forecast is not as good as one would hope." said the Toa coolly. "I said, who the hell are you!?" "But I hear that the Bula Berry crop promises well." "I've had enough of this." growled another Lykos. He rushed at the Toa, but the Toa sidestepped easily, and sent the Lykos into the water with a flying kick. More rushed at him, but none stood a chance against the cloaked fighter. A few minutes later only one remained. "I'm going to ask you one last time: who are you?" The Toa whipped of the rest of his cloak, revealing spectacular gold, white and green armour. "I am Astorr, Toa of Light. And now, good sir, I bid you good night!" At that, Astorr did a spectacular back flip and landed in the water with a soft splash. The last Lykos rushed to the bow, looking beneath the water for the elusive Toa of Light, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Who was he?" said a control board Lykos. "Dunno." Said the remaining attacker. "But It doesn't look like he had much of a purpose coming aboard." "Whoever he was, he did away with six of the best fighters on board. The captain won't be happy... hey, did you feel that?" The boat had suddenly swayed to the side. "Yeah, I did. Probably just a very large ripple." "There it is again!" This time, it was more violent. "That was definitely not a ripple." The great boat lurched forwards, drenching the bow and the two Lykos. "Yecch!" said the control Lykos. "If there's one thing I hate, It's getting absolutely drenched." TBC The Mission TBA So Beautiful, so Magical, but No One There to See TBA Lost and Found TBA Face Off TBA The Departure of Astorr TBA Category:Stories